My BestFriends Brother
by jessybinalla
Summary: this is about Li Xi and Heechul, they aren't close, but thanks for Heechul's brother and Li Xi's bestfriend Ryeowook the two got to know each other.. find out how their relationship turn out.. will they be more than friends?
1. Introduction

~~~Intro~~~

Name Li Xi

Age: 20 years old

Hobbies/interest: singing, dancing, shopping, and watching some movies and she likes to go up the roof top to be alone or think about something

Name: Heechul

Age: 26 years old

Hobbies/interest: dancing, singing, acting, his the resident playboy..

Other characters:

Siwon- He is Li Xi's dream guy..

Ryeowook: Heechul's youngest brother. And Li Xi's best friend

Leeteuk: Heechul's bestfriend since kindergarten

Eunhyuk:Li Xi's brother

~~~end of Intro~~~


	2. Chapter 1

~~Li Xi's POV~~

It was Saturday, another boring day

Me and Ryeowook would be hanging out at their house

He said that his mom would be out for the day, he said that his older brother was coming home from college and his mom was going to get his brother at the airport. I was shocked when I heard this, for 5 years of being best friends, he never even mentioned a "brother" to me...

and some random reason I was excited to see his older brother...

"I bet he would be as good looking as Ryeowook, or hotter," i said in a whisper to myself.

I got up the bed and went straight to my bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth, and took a shower.

I went down to the kitchen, as usual, I was the only one there, my mom would get up really really early to get ready for her work, and I don't even know what her job is. And my dad was still on his business trip on Europe... oh yeah I forgot about my brother, he was coming home too... After not seeing him for almost 5 years I'm excited to see him.

I gulped down some fresh milk, and ate 2 pieces of bread... and I headed down to the house next door

I saw Ryeowook at their front garden,

"Hey Wookie!," I greeted him

He looked up and saw me, "OH hey Li Xi!" he greeted me back.

"So, what time is your brother gonna get home?" he asked me with a smile

"I don't know... but i'm really excited to see him!!" I said while jumping up and down the lawn

"oh i remembered something, your brother is coming home today too, right Wookie?" i asked

He looked up and said,"Yep!! Im excited too!! I haven't seen him for 5 years! I wish they come home soon!" he exclaimed

I laughed at his expression, it was just like a girls expression when seeing something she wants or seeing her crush (^-^)

He continued his gardening, I went inside the house and sat at the couch. He came inside after I was seated in place, he went inside the kitchen and made some tea, while I turned on the TV and put it on our favourite channel

After the show we were watching finished I stood up

"Hey can we go to the park please?" I worked my famous puppy dog eyes ,"please?" i pleaded once more. I know that he hated going to the park. He always feel like a kid when his there

He was looking at me with his poker face on, but he sucks on doing that... Haha!

"Ok fine, just stop doing that" he said. Ha! Puppy dog eyes, works every time!

And we headed out the door.

After an hour of sitting and playing on the swings I got bored

"Hey Li?" Ryeowook said, I looked up.

"Hm?"

"You wanna go back inside now? You seem bored already" he said.

He was right, I was getting bored. He stood up pulled my wrist up.

When we got to his house it was 9 o'clock already

"Man how time flys.." i muttered

Ryeowook looked up the clock and said, "it's that time already? Wow... that means I'm aging faster."

I laughed at his remark. I went to his room, and turned on his laptop, it's my daily routine to go up his room and surf the net, since my mom won't buy me a new laptop since it broke 2 months ago... and Ryeowook is kind enough to let me use his laptop for 3 hours.. yep, 3 hours that's kind of a habit of mine to stay in front of his computer for 3 hours and he doesn't seem to mind, he said that he only uses his laptop for studying. Ryeowook is a real genius. A straight A+ student in his school. We both graduated College at the same school and the same year. That's how we met, we took the same course, which is Political Science, we just graduated last month. :D

Ryeowook sat down beside me on his study desk

"What's that your looking?" , he asked me

"Ohh nothing just some gossion Girls generation and DBSK" I said

"Who?" he asked with a confused look

"You don't know who they are?? Wow, you need to watch television more often," I said

He just groaned and layed down on his bed.. after three hours I got bored of his laptop

I went down stairs and saw him making lunch, he was making spaghetti

"Hey why didn't you tell me you were making lunch already? I wanted to help!!"

"Ohh sorry, i didn't want to ruin your concentration, hahaha" he laughed.

"Whatever Wookie," I said and helped set up the table.

After lunch I sat in the couch again, Ryeowook sat beside me and sighed

"What?" I asked

"Nothing", he said.

He turned on the TV and watched some cartoons, what a dork.. before i know it I fell asleep on his shoulder..


End file.
